1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to liquid ejecting apparatuses that eject a liquid onto a medium such as paper.
2. Related Art
An ink jet printer that prints by ejecting ink onto paper (called simply a “printer” hereinafter) has been known as an example of a liquid ejecting apparatus that ejects a liquid onto a medium.
With this type of printer, when adhering objects such as paper particles adhere to the paper, nozzles that eject the liquid can be clogged by the adhering objects, leading to a drop in the print quality. Accordingly, a brush-shaped removal member has been provided in a transport path of the paper in order to remove such adhering objects from the paper (for example, see JP-A-3-61982).
In addition, some printers include a paper feed path that extends upward from a holding portion that holds paper fed toward a liquid ejecting head that ejects ink (for example, see JP-A-7-309045).
Incidentally, adhering objects removed from the paper accumulate on the removal member, and thus the adhering objects that have accumulated on the removal member may fall downward, such as when a following end of the paper passes the removal member. In the case where the removal member is disposed in the feed path extending upward from the holding portion, there is a risk that adhering objects falling from the removal member will adhere to the paper in the feed path, the holding portion, and the like that are positioned therebelow.
Note that this problem is not limited to printers that print by ejecting ink onto paper, and is generally present in all liquid ejecting apparatuses that include removal members for removing adhering objects that adhere to a medium.